Peeves der Super held!
by nothing-0
Summary: Wie kann ich mich je dafür entschuldigen?" Severus blieb abrupt stehen. "Da gibt es schon was" kam es von seinen dünnen Lippen, die sich zu einem lächeln bog.(Snape x Filch)


Anmerkung: Ich bin ein total begeistert von Slash, deshalb habe ich mir Gedacht ich soll vielleicht auch mal eine schreiben. Ich weiss jedoch nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war, ich fände es auf jeden fall toll, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, ob ich weiter solche Geschichten schreiben soll oder nicht, also seid so lieb und schreibt mir bitte ein Review..  
  
Hier geht es um Slash: Also Mann x Mann  
  
**_Peeves der Super held!  
_**  
Filch stand in Hogwarts und überlegte, was er hier eigentlich zu suchen hatte. Immerhin hörten die Kinder in Hogwarts nicht mehr auf ihn, sie verabscheuten ihn und zeigten ihm das jeder Zeit. "Komm, miss Norris!" sagte er mit rauer Stimme und die Katze folgte ihm. Argus lief gedankenlos durch die Gänge, plötzlich fühlte er etwas auf den Kopf platzen. Filch schaute nach oben und sah den Täter. "Peeves!" donnerte er und lief ihm mit Gebrüll hinterher. "Bleib stehen! Du elender-" weiter kam er nicht, Argus stolperte über etwas (oder besser gesagt: über Jemand). "Professor!" sagte er geschockt. "Können Sie nicht aufpassen wo Sie hin latschen?" sagte Snape's raue kalte Stimme. "Es tut mir sehr leid." sagte Filch betrübt. Argus hatte vor Niemandem Respekt außer vor Snape, der bösartigste Lehrer von Hogwarts. "Nach!" machte Severus und wischte mit einer Hand über seinen Umhang "Es ist ja schon passiert!" "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid!" sagte Filch nochmals als er sah, dass Snape mit langsamen Schritten davon ging. "Wie kann ich mich je dafür entschuldigen?" Severus blieb abrupt stehen. "Da gibt es schon was" kam es von seinen dünnen Lippen, die sich zu einem lächeln bog.  
  
Er führte Argus durch den Kerker, Sie gingen eine Abzweigung nach links und dann wieder nach rechts. "Das muss wohl das Zimmer von Prof. Snape sein!" schoss es durch Filchs Kopf. Severus öffnete die Tür und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung, er solle doch hinein. Filch machte dies. Das Zimmer strahlte eine eisige Kälte aus, obwohl es draußen ca. 30C° hatte, an der Hinterseite des Zimmers hatte es ein einziges Fenster, das verschmutzt aussah. "Und Sie Leben hier?" fragte Filch verdutzt. Snape nickte, er schloss die Tür und sagte: "Nehmen Sie bitte Platz..." Argus setzte sich. Anstatt das sich Severus auch setzte, schaute er nur Argus an.  
  
„W-was ist?"fragte Filch irritiert. „Du siehst unglaublich gut aus."Sagte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. Argus schluckte schwer. „I-ich bin doch n-noch eine Jung---frau...und..."„Das macht doch nichts!"sagte Severus bestimmt und ging auf ihn zu. Snape riss Filch's Haar zurück, so dass sie sich in die Augen schauten. „...I-ich weiß nicht so recht"sagte Argus. „Lass es uns versuchen."Sagte der schwarz haarige und gab Filch einen zarten Kuss. „Das fühlt sich gut an"dachte Filch und lies seine Hand zu Snape's Umhang gleiten. Er zog ihn langsam aus, Knopf für Knopf. Argus zog sich langsam zurück, damit er die Kleider besser ausziehen konnte. Er zog Severus auf sich und knabberte zart an seinem Ohr. Snape lachte: „Da bin ich ein bisschen kitzelig."Filch lies sich nicht beirren und wanderte zu seinem Hals. Der schwarz haarige seufzte bei diesem Gefühl. „Lass mich mal."Sagte Snape etwas schwabbelig. Als Antwort lies er Severus Freiraum. Er ging zielstrebig zu seinen Brustwarzen, die er leicht anknabberte. Nachdem er ein zufriedenes seufzen hörte, wandte er sich zum Bauch. Argus hielt es nicht aus und griff vor Erregung hart an Severus's Schritt, der lustvoll dagegen stieß. Severus ging weiter hinab und schaute auf das steil richtende Glied. „Deine liebe ist ja rieeesig"Filch, der total in Extasse war fragte belämmert: „wos?"Severus grinste nur und nahm sein Penis in den Mund. Blitzartig stöhnte Filch laut auf und stieß unbewusst in sein Mund. „Gott....dieses....dieses Gefühl!"stammelte er. „Bitte...hör nicht auf!"  
  
Severus machte einen Schritt weiter, er nahm seinen Finger und lies ihn in sein Hintern wandern. „GOTT!"sagte Argus und bog den Rücken durch. „I-ich kann nicht mehr! Komm! Mach es endlich!"Durch das Filch an seinem Schritt herum Strich konnte er es auch nicht mehr erwarten. Snape wandte sich wieder hoch und er küsste Argus fordernd auf dem Mund. „Willst du es wirklich?"fragte Severus nach einer weile. „Bestimmt!"war die raue Antwort. Der schwarzhaarige führte Argus durch das Zimmer. Sie saßen sich auf das Bett, das auf der linken Seite des Zimmer war. Snape beugte sich langsam zu Argus. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"„Ja! Verdammt"sagte er und Filch umschlang Severus mit den Armen. Snape war schlussendlich unter ihm und war geschockt, weil Argus plötzlich soviel Mut hatte. Immerhin war er eine Jungfrau. Severus küsste ihn wieder wild. „Mach schon! Ich will jetzt nicht knutschen!"sagte Filch entschlossen. Der schwarzhaarige schaute ihn verwirrt an und fragte: „Bitte?" „Komm schon!"Severus stieß Argus von sich, sodass er neben ihm lag. „Dann dreh dich zur Seite."Sagte Snape. „So?"fragte Argus, als er sich zur Seite drehte. Der schwarzhaarige nickte.  
  
Severus glitt das Glied langsam in Argus hinein. „jaa!"sagte Filch. „Ahh.."sagte Snape als er spürte, wie die Wärme ihn verschlang. Als er sich daran gewöhnte, fing er einen langsamen Rhythmus an. Durch dass er immer wieder diesen empfindlichen Punkt bei Argus berührte stöhnte Filch immer wieder leise auf. „Schneller.."befahl der Hausmeister. Snape führte seinen Befehl mit vergnügen aus. Severus stiess immer wie mehr unkontrolliert hinein. Argus's Atem wurde schneller, Snape stöhnte lauter: „Komm schon! JA!"sagte Snape als er den Rücken durchbog und sich entlud. Argus, der sein Stöhnen unglaublich erregend fand, kam durch dass auch zu seinem Höhepunkt.  
  
Erledigt aber doch zu Frieden, drehten sie sich um. „Tja, jetzt muss ich mich doch bei Peeves bedanken..."sagte Argus müde und schmiegte sich an Snape.


End file.
